As an electronic control device mounted on the vehicle such as, for example, an electrically driven power steering device, such a structure is known, for example, in a patent document 1 in which a circuit board on which various kinds of electronic parts are mounted is housed in a space of an inside of a cabinet constituted by a plurality of cabinet members (for example, a casing, a cover, and so forth as will be described later) and both of a terminal mounted on the circuit board and other various kinds of terminals (for example, power supply terminals of a bus bar or so forth) are mutually electrically connected by means of a wire bonding or welding (a welding to which a direct current bus bar is applied).
In addition, in order to achieve a small sizing of the electronic control device, such a structure has been discussed in which both terminals are merely not connected as described above by means of the wire bonding or welding but, for example, a tuning fork terminal such as described in a patent document 2 is applied to either one of both terminals and both terminals can be connected from mutually opposite directions (in patent document 2, a connection is made between an input terminal (a reference numeral 14) of a circuit breaker and the tuning fork terminal (a reference numeral 38) of a thin thickness structure).